An Opportunity
by Cherie Dee
Summary: CHAPTER 8 updated! What if type story. Pre Tekken 4. 1st Tekken fanfic told from the POVs of Jin & Ling. (May be difficult to read since it was written in Japanese Windows settings, just change the encoding in your browser.) Tekken characters are properti
1. The News

The television in the store blared with the news about some scientists getting closer and closer to finding the cure for cancer. I just watched, half listening, munching on an apple. The anchor continued to talk when his face appeared on the upper right side of the screen. I paused, kinda glad that a shopper stopped to turn the volume up. Guess he was interested in the news.  
  



	2. A Message

Ling  
  
It was really boring at school today. I don 


	3. The Journey

Jin  
  
"What would you like to drink?"  
  
I looked up at the flight attendent from my seat by the window. "Oh...uh...root beer's fine."  
  
"We don't have root beer, sir," she said gently.  
  
"Oh. Right." Duh. "Coke."  
  
She wrote that down on a piece of paper before moving along.   
  
I had an entire row to myself. As soon as I saved up the money, I bought myself a ticket from Brisbane to San Francisco, where I'd take a connecting flight to Japan. It was going to be a long flight. I tried to stay inconspicuous...I wanted to surprise good ol' Grandfather and Kazuya when I arrived. Of course, they'd probably be trying to kill each other as it is before I even got there. The tournament's supposed to start in a week. The last day I can sign up is two days prior to the beginning of the tournament. And I'd be going as a late entry. Oh well, I can't help it.  
  
Before I left for the airport, I remembered to check my email. A message had been sent almost two weeks ago from Ling. She had gotten my email. She asked what exactly she was supposed to look for. Guess she figured out who I was. Or at least, took a really, really, really good guess. I made it so that she'd sort of be able to guess who I was, so she wouldn't freak out. I plan on meeting up with her when I get there, as soon as I can.   
  
"Here you are, sir," the flight attendent came by with a tray of drinks. She grabbed a napkin, wrapped it around my soda as I pulled my tray table down.  
  
"Thanks," I said, taking the plastic cup and setting it on my table.   
  
She reached into her pocket and gave me a pack of peanuts. Then she went to the next person.  
  
I stared out the window, watching the clouds below. It wouldn't be long before I'm back in Japan. Where...Where I used to live. I might visit Yakushima, where I used to live with Mom before she died. Mom. It's weird without her around. Even after all these years, I still miss her...  
  
  
Grabbing a pillow and blanket, I settled in my seat on the flight from San Francisco to Japan. I had been flying for about an hour. A flight attendent walked by.  
  
"Excuse me," I called out. She turned. "Do you have a newspaper I could read? Local or national paper is fine."  
  
"Of course," she replied, smiling. A few minutes later, she came back with USA Today and the San Francisco Chronicle.  
  
Once again, I had an entire row to myself. I turned on all three lights, reading the front page of the Chronicle. Nothing really interesting. I went to the business section. Printed in bold letters, 'Mishima Financial Empire hosts King of Iron Fist 4!'. Geez. Everywhere I go, it's Iron Fist 4 this or that. People swear Heihachi Mishima is a financial genius. I read the article, which gave some type of history behind Mishima Zaibatsu and the tournament.   
  
" 'During Heihachi Mishima's extended vacation many years ago, Kazuya Mishima, his only son, assumed the position as CEO. It was during this time that the corporation had been allegedly involved in illegal activities, disrupting the economy as well as the ecosystem.'," I read quietly to myself. That's how Mom met Kazuya. She had been sent to investigate him because the zaibatsu was involved in the destruction of protected lands and unusual animal experiments... " 'Towards the end of The King of Iron Fist 2, Kazuya Mishima disappeared. The corporation was once again given to Heihachi Mishima. Many years had passed before MFE announced King of Iron Fist 3. During this time, Heihachi Mishima expanded his corporation, forming great alliances with other countries around the world. It became clear that Heihachi Mishima, like many good-doers, was interested in world peace.'," I paused. "What a bunch of crap..." I muttered before continuing, " 'The King of Iron Fist 3 commenced twenty years after the previous tournament. Although it did not receive the same level of publicity as its predecessors, it still gathered enthusiastic fighters from all over the globe. The King of Iron Fist 4 will begin in several days. The MFE is busy preparing for this phenomenal event. The prize is the empire itself upon defeating Heihachi Mishima. This will clearly be a tournament to remember.' " I skimmed the rest of the page, finding a picture of Kazuya Mishima with a complementary article. Judging by his looks, he seemed...older...a little bit older than the picture Mom kept of him stashed away in her closet. He was wearing sunglasses, which were lowered a bit, and he had a scar across his face. " 'Sources confirm that Kazuya Mishima, former CEO of Mishima Financial Empire, will be competing in this year's Iron Fist tournament. Winner of the first Iron Fist tournament, Kazuya disappeared shortly after the second tournament. Kazuya Mishima was reported to be one of the first few who had entered the fourth tournament. It is uncertain why he entered...However, it's been known for many years that strong tension existed between father and son. Kazuya Mishima's intentions with this tournament have yet to be seen.' "  
  
I viciously shoved the paper into the seat pocket. Damn those two. Selfish, ruthless fools who've spent their entire lives torturing each other. What kind of existence is that? I huddled in my corner of the plane, my hood over my head, leaning against the window.   
  
I'll never forget the day he shot me. What kind of grandfather would do that to his own grandson? Why the deception? He had been a decent grandfather over the years. Far from perfect, but I never had the feeling that he'd shoot me. The Mishimas are a twisted family. And I hate them. Both of them. Even if I don't know Kazuya...I still hate him. He was so stupid...so weak...he couldn't overcome what had taken over him. And the stupid thing had to pass onto me. Me! Dammit...even if Mom loved him, he obviously didn't love her back. Otherwise, he would have been able to deal with his issues.   
  
Sometimes...It's hard to even look in the mirror. I see him, and I'll break the mirror. Why did he have to be my father? Why couldn't it be someone else? If it had been someone else, I could have had a normal life. I wouldn't have to deal with back-stabbing grandfathers or a life incognito.   
  
When I get there, I swear I'll make them pay... 


	4. The Search Begins

Ling  
  
  
I was given a fat stack of papers to file when I got to work at the zaibatsu. I didn't really know how to start my 'investigation' on Mishima-sama. (I was in Japan...speak as the Japanese would.) It never crossed my mind that he might be bad news. But if he was, it was worth finding out.  
  
I had been living in the Mishima Mansion for two years. When Mishima-sama took me under his wing after I stowed away on his yacht, he sponsored me so I could go to school here in Japan. The school I attend really helps people who want to work all over the world by giving them the education and experience. It's also a very, very expensive school. The school also gave students the ability to work part-time...either at the school or at zaibatsu.   
  
I work in the marketing and special events department as an assistant. That works great for me because most of the people in marketing like to talk a lot. I'll hear tidbits here and there about what's going on in each department.   
  
I came across a piece of paper containing a list of preliminary entrants. Hmm. Hwoarang's going to enter this year. I remember him from the last tournament. Cute Korean guy with red hair. He and Jin ended up fighting each other before the tournament and had a draw. Jin told me that ever since then, Hwoarang wanted a rematch. Let's see...Paul Phoenix...Marshall Law. Same family name as Forest Law? King...Yoshimitsu...Most of these people I've met before. Christie Monteiro, Steve Fox, Craig Marduk. Never heard of them before. Kazuya...Mishima? As in...the Kazuya Mishima?  
  
From what I remember Jin saying...Kazuya Mishima was his father who died before he was born. Most of the media believed that he disappeared since his body wasn't found. However, since the announcement of the new tournament, there have been reports of him being 'seen' at different parts of the world. Jin mentioned to me that his parents weren't given the opportunity to have a relationship like 'normal' people did. Kazuya had a lot of problems...(What's with Mishima-sama's male heirs having personal issues, anyway?) So Jin guessed that because of that, his parents weren't able to live happily-ever-after and all that good stuff.   
  
I just remembered that there were some old files on the previous tournaments. Once I got finished with my work, I'd go to the old file room and do some research on Kazuya Mishima.  
  
  
I ended up taking an hour long lunch break in the file room. I brought my lunch with me. The room is huge. A drafty place with metal drawers and drawers full of files. Anything related to the zaibatsu were in these files. The drawers contained hanging binder files for easy removal and storage.   
  
I opened a drawer labeled 'Special Events'. Way, way, way in the back, I found a thick gray binder labeled 'Iron Fist'. I pulled it out and began flipping through the sheets. It contained entrant applications, pictures of applicants, lists of matches and results, receipts for expenses paid by the zaibatsu. One of the late entrants had been Kazuya Mishima. And according to one of the match lists, Kazuya and Mishima-sama had fought each other. Kazuya had won every single match up until his fight with Mishima-sama. So who won that fight?   
  
A picture slid out. It was a man with dark brows, slicked back hair and piercing eyes. No doubt about it...He was Kazuya Mishima. Wow. It's very easy to see where Jin got his looks. The dark hair...the eyes...the facial structure...I tucked that photo back in.  
  
Placing that binder back, I pulled out 'Iron Fist 2'. It looked like a lot of expenses had been put on the zaibatsu credit card...signed by Kazuya Mishima. And some of the receipts were pretty pricey. He had been eating at some fancy restaurants. I guess during that time, he had been running the zaibatsu. I looked through the lists of entrants...complete with photos. I searched for the one labelled 'Jun Kazama'. It was a simple black and white photo. She was pretty. Very peaceful-looking. Definitely gave Jin his interior characteristics. I studied the picture some more. Jin told me once that in spite of his father's flaws, his mother loved him. I believe Jin. She didn't seem to be the type of woman who'd take relationships lightly. I put the photo back and started looking through the matches and results lists. She had continued to advance...even winning by a forfeit. Then nothing. And Kazuya and Mishima-sama fought...again.   
  
I put the binder back. What happened all those years ago? Was that final match how Kazuya Mishima died? How could he still be alive then?   
  
  
Right after I clocked out for the day, I stopped by Mishima-sama's office. The receptionist, Mikawa, buzzed him through the intercom, letting him know that I was here to visit. She then escorted me into his office.   
  
It's got a great view of the city. Lots of ceiling space. The walk from the door to the desk is pretty short. The carpet is really plush...kinda squishy beneath the toes. Not that I've stepped in this office in bare feet...  
  
He was on the phone, but he hung up as soon as I stood in front of his desk.  
  
"Xiaoyu-san," he spoke up in his deep bellowing voice. Don't let his old age fool you. He might be close to eighty, but he's got a big presence. His white hair and beard show how old he is...but his eyes were still sharp. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I was working today when I realized that I want to fight in the tournament," I said quickly and boldly.  
  
On his desk was a photograph of Kazuya Mishima. I took a quick peek...quick enough so I could tell who it was. Wonder if he noticed.   
  
"Why?" he asked, frowning.  
  
I shrugged. "I want to beat up people."  
  
A slow smile turned into a laugh. "You are bored."  
  
I nodded. "A little. I don't want to inherit the company. I just want to fight."  
  
"I see..." he kept his gaze on me...probably wondering what brought this thing on.  
  
"Is it too late to sign up?" I asked.  
  
"Not at all," he said, picking up his phone, punching in a number. "Mikawa, get Xiaoyu-san an Iron Fist application." Then he hung up. "Places are filling up quickly...I may have to hold some preliminary battles to determine who's eligible to compete."  
  
"No problem," I said. I wanted to ask about Kazuya Mishima, but I not to. No point in him getting suspicious.  
  
"Mikawa will have an application for you outside."  
  
"Thank you, Mishima-sama," I said.  
  
"I have some business to tend to. I will see you later at the mansion."  
  
"Okay. Bye...and thank you." I turned away to exit his office. It was getting way too creepy in there... 


	5. Jin's Arrival

Jin  
  
  
Once I got to Japan, I managed to get a ride to a village outside of home...my old home...Yakushima. After buying myself some food and supplies, I made the walk to the site of the place where I had lived for fifteen years.   
  
It had taken a two hour walk. But when I got there, I remembered the last time I saw her...  
  
  
I ran to the house, knowing something was wrong. Some...thing...green...with red glowing eyes was fighting Mom. She caught me watching. She quickly screamed, "Run away, Jin! Run!"  
  
I didn't listen to her. I wasn't going to let her die. I hurried over, but she kept screaming for me to run. I don't even remember getting knocked unconscious, but I did. When I woke up, the entire house was burned to the ground, and there was no sign of Mom...  
  
  
I removed the lily that I had stuck in my bag, smoothing out the stems and petals. I hardly recognized the place. The ashes that were the remains of the house were probably washed away by rain or blown away by the wind. No one could tell that this was where I had been raised. I set my bag down and removed my hood. Kneeling, I placed the flower on the ground and bowed deeply.  
  
"Hi, Mom," I spoke up, feeling awkward. It'd be the first time I really 'spoke' to her out loud. "Sorry that I haven't been visiting...There's a lot that's been going on...But you probably know that already..."  
  
The wind picked up. Almost like she was there...   
  
"I missed you over the years..." I took a deep breath. I wonder what she'd think of me now...after all these years?   
  
For the last two years, I've been wondering what went wrong in my life. I was really alone in the world. Mom being my only family...I lost her years ago. And...ever since I got shot by Heihachi Mishima...that was basically an indicator of not wanting to be family...And Kazuya...I never had Kazuya to begin with. I've asked myself so many questions. And I've hated myself every day for being part of the Mishima bloodline. Why? Why me? The only thing I can really be proud of was having Mom in my life. She's the reason why I wasn't so messed up. If she was still alive, I wouldn't be where I am now.  
  
"I loved your father very much," she said a couple times years ago. "And he loved me. I know...that if he were alive...he'd be very, very proud of you, Jin."  
  
Immediately, I started feeling guilty. Staring at the ground, I said, "Sorry, Mom...I can't take that chance with Kazuya. I trusted his side of the family before...and it nearly got me killed. I won't let that happen again. I hope you understand..."  
  
The breeze picked up again.   
  
"I'm really sorry," I said. "I'll be back later...when the tournament's finished..."  
  
  
Hours later, I arrived in Tokyo to register for the tournament. But I made a quick stop at the Mishima Mansion, slipping a letter inside the mailbox. Then I headed over to the Mishima Zaibatsu to sign up for the tournament.  
  
The building was just as I remembered. I came to this place years ago...wanting to meet the man who was my grandfather. I was young and naive back then. How could I have been so blind as to...All right. Now was a bad time to start having regrets about what happened.  
  
I entered the building, the marble floors and high ceilings a very familiar sight. The wide oak desk the two receptionists sat at was in front of a wall, the logo of the zaibatsu hanging on the wall behind them. Large, velvet plush chairs were scattered throughout the waiting room. Two hallways beyond the reception desk led to conference rooms and the elevators leading to the offices. The place hadn't changed much at all.  
  
"Excuse me," I spoke up. "Where can I sign up for the Iron Fist?"  
  
The receptionist, a woman of mixed ethnicity, pointed to the hallway. "Marketing and Special Events, fifth floor, first door on the right."  
  
"Thanks." I walked into the hallway, to the elevators. I decided to wear a plain T-shirt, blue jeans, and a black zipped sweatshirt with a hood that day. I didn't want to seem too conspicuous. If I looked like a bum, that was fine.  
  
I pushed the button for up and stepped back, away from direct view of the elevators. Never know who I might run into. In a few minutes, an elevator came, opening to let out a small group of people. They all got out and I walked inside the elevator.   
  
"Mr. Mishima, I am pleased that you have decided to let us advertise during your tournament..." I heard a voice say.   
  
I looked up as I pushed the button for the fifth floor. There he was. White hair that stuck out, and he was dressed in a dark suit. Traitor. He was walking out with some guy also dressed in a suit. The elevator doors closed, and I was on my way to the fifth floor.  
  
When I got to Marketing, there was a sign inside the office that read 'Late entrants apply here'. A stack of applications was piled beneath the sign. I picked one up and began filling out the survey that they provided prior to the actual application.   
  
"Tamiya, where is the list of current participants?" came a voice.  
  
Grandfather. I immediately turned away so he couldn't see me.   
  
"Right here, Mr. Mishima," she stated. I heard some papers rustle.  
  
"Excellent. As soon as the list for the late participants comes in, I'd like it in my office."  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Thank you." I heard footsteps. I peeked over my shoulder and he was gone. I released a breath. Good.  
  
"I'm exhausted," came a voice as she entered the room. I looked over my shoulder again, and she had placed a stack of papers on a desk. "I think I'm going to call it a day."  
  
Ling. She works here? Geez...If she wasn't in trouble already...she could be in even more trouble later on. She looks...different. More...grown up. And less like a little girl. She's still wearing those pigtails, though...Will she ever get rid of those things? But she was wearing a white blouse and black pants that got loose at the ankles. Her idea of business attire, I guess.  
  
I filled out the rest of the application, absently listening to her conversation.   
  
"Excuse me," she spoke up. "Sir?"  
  
Oh. She was talking to me. "Yes?" I said, without turning around.  
  
"Tournament applicants are required to take a photograph before their paperwork processes. The photographer's gone for the day, but he'll be here first thing tomorrow at ten," Ling told me.  
  
I already knew that. "Okay. I'll be back tomorrow, then."  
  
Silence. I kept my back turned. I could feel her staring at me. Ignoring the urge to turn around and say hi, I continued writing. She'd find out who I am soon enough.  
  
"How long does the paperwork take to go through?" I asked, still not facing her.  
  
"Considering how busy we are...Yours will be finished by the time the tournament begins," she said.  
  
Perfect. "Thanks." I put my entry form in the tray next to the applications before heading out. 


	6. Reunion

Ling  
  
  
What a strange guy. Who talks to people with their back turned? And what's up with keeping his hood on? How rude. I walked over to the tray that held his application. Might as well add it into the stack of filing I'd have to do later. I grabbed the application, looking at his answers to the survey, before flipping it. I clamped my hand over my mouth, afraid I might scream in the Marketing & Special Events Department of the Mishima Financial Empire. The name at the top was written in very familiar handwriting: 'Kazama, Jin'.   
  
I made a mad dash outside the office.  
  
"Ling!" one of the employees called out.  
  
"I'll be right back!" I called back. "The guy forgot to put something on his application!"  
  
How'd he disappear so fast? I took the stairs. When I got to the ground floor, the elevators were already on their way up again. Darn it! I missed him! How can anyone miss a tall Asian guy wearing scruffy clothes? I ran out onto the curb. Jin Kazama had disppeared! And...I didn't care how I looked, but I stamped my foot.  
  
I went back into the zaibatsu to clock out. What a bad way to end a day...  
  
  
About an ahour later, I arrived at the mansion. Panda was munching on some bamboo on the floor of my room while I sat on my bed, ranting. Not sure if she was able to understand a darn thing I said, considering I talked really fast...but I had to let it out. After all this time, I finally get word from Jin. And what happens? I wasn't even able to look him in the eye.   
  
A single envelope with my name written on it in bold letters caught my attention. It was piled with all the other mail that I had gotten. I opened the letter, pulling the note out.  
  
" 'Black Pearl. 10 PM tonight. X10'," I read aloud.  
  
Panda's head lifted.  
  
"Wow..." I looked at Panda. Black Pearl was some club for young people. "What do you think, Panda?"  
  
What have I got to lose? Although I already had an idea on who I'd be seeing tonight...  
  
  
Okay, Black Pearl wasn't easy to find. It's one of those places deep in a corner between a pool hall and a casino. I had to ask some people in the pool hall about it. The only way you could tell it was the place was a small, small painting of a black pearl above the doorway. Go fig.  
  
I'm not sure what to wear to a place like this. So I had worn a pink tank top, and one of those black skirt looking but really shorts thing. Oh yeah, and black boots. They were a gift from a classmate.   
  
Boy, this place was dark. The music was pretty loud. The DJ was playing some American hip hop song when I came in. Now he was playing a Japanese song.   
  
It was really, really, really crowded. I sat at the bar, asking the bartender for a glass of soda.   
  
A guy dressed in one of those button down shirts that he left open sat next to me, staring.   
  
"Hey, there," he said.  
  
"Hi," I said back.  
  
"You here alone?" he asked.  
  
"Not exactly," I said. "I'm with my friend."  
  
"Good. A fine chick like you doesn't seem the type to not have friends."  
  
Oh, that's a really good pick up line. "Thanks...I guess..."  
  
"You wanna dance?"  
  
"Sure, I guess." Might as well do something.  
  
We danced for two songs. He's a good dancer. But I wasn't interested. I got back to my seat at the bar.   
  
"Nice to see that you still like to have fun," a voice said.  
  
I heard that voice earlier. At the zaibatsu. Has it been that long...I don't even remember what Jin sounds like? I turned, and in the flashing strobe lights, I could see Jin sitting next to me. From what I could make out, he was dressed pretty nicely. But it was definitely him. Nobody has his looks.   
  
I just stared at him for a few moments, not sure how to react. But he was here. I didn't have time to think. So I did the first thing that came to mind.  
  
I shoved his chest hard. "Where have you been?!"  
  
He got surprised, but he recovered quickly. "Training."  
  
"Training?" He sat there as if nothing had happened. "Training?! I don't hear from you in two years and I see you again and the best you can say is training? Who goes on two year training sessions?!"   
  
I think I said something that hit a nerve. Immediately, he got all tense.   
  
"What...What happened?" I asked.  
  
"I can't talk about it," he answered.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Not here," he said.   
  
"Then where?"  
  
He didn't say anything.   
  
"You could have said hi at the office," I pointed out. "I have no idea where you've been all this time...it would have been nice to know that you were alive."  
  
"I know. Sorry." Jin studied the bar for a few minutes. "What time are you supposed to be back at the mansion?"  
  
"I told the servants that I was going out with girlfriends tonight. They think I'll be late."  
  
"You want to get out of here?" he asked.  
  
"And go where?"  
  
"Back to my hotel room," he replied. "I'll tell you everything once we get there."  
  
No way was I letting him out of my sight. "Sure."  
  
  
  
  
(And no...it's not like that...^_^) 


	7. Secrets

Jin  
  
  
We took a taxi back to where I was staying. I was staying in those monthly hotels. It had a shared bathroom on each floor, but I had a sink in my room. The rates were decent. And the location was good. Far...far...far away from downtown...away from busy civilization...and away from my grandfather.   
  
"It isn't much..." I began, kicking off my shoes at the front door. "But it's a place to sleep."  
  
She started removing her boots. We put our shoes on a rack by the front, then put some slippers on. I led the way, taking two steps at a time.  
  
"A place to sleep is better than none," Ling said.   
  
I unlocked my room and let her in first. She looked around. I folded the futon and put it in the closet. In the middle of the room was a small low table, which I'd normally just push against the wall when it came time to sleep. There was a burner in the room which I used to boil hot water for ramen or tea, and a small fridge.   
  
"You want anything to drink?" I asked.  
  
"Tea?"  
  
"You got it." I opened the cupboard and pulled out a clean kettle, filling it with water from the sink. I turned the burner on, setting the kettle on top of it.   
  
Ling sat at the table, watching me. I sat across from her, and we were quiet for a few minutes.  
  
"So...where have you been all this time?" she asked.  
  
"I was training in Australia," I replied.  
  
"What...what were you doing way over there?"   
  
"I just...ended up over there..." I said. I wasn't going to lie. Not to one of the few friends I've ever really had. "Ling...When my mom died years ago, she was fighting some...thing. It was too strong for her. So...when I met Grandfather...and when I had all the training in Mishima Karate...he decided to hold Iron Fist 3. He figured that if I wanted revenge...I needed to lure it out. So we did. I fought it a while later-"  
  
"Didn't Paul fight him?" she interrupted me.  
  
"Yeah. But that wasn't his real form. His real form is what I fought," I continued. "And...after I beat it...Grandfather told his Tekken Force to shoot me. I ended up having several bullet wounds." I tried to stay calm while I was talking about this.  
  
"Jin..."  
  
"Then...Grandfather came up and shot me in the head," I continued flatly.  
  
She grabbed my hand. "But...you're alive..."  
  
"Yeah..." The kettle went off. I went to turn off the burner. I put some herbs in a teapot before pouring the hot water into it. I grabbed two cups and brought everything to the table.  
  
"I don't understand how you're alive."  
  
"Because of Kazuya," I answered. She looked confused. "When...When I was conceived...Kazuya passed on some power to me. My mom said that Kazuya was possessed by some dark force. It...was too much for Kazuya to handle. He couldn't fight it..."  
  
"When...when this thing possesses you..."  
  
"Sometimes...I can't even control it. But I'll know exactly what it's doing," I admitted.   
  
She began pouring some tea. "So...you've been in Australia all this time? After Mishima-sama shot you?"  
  
"Pretty much," I told her. "Understand why I warned you now?"  
  
"Yeah. But...I'm not a threat to Mishima-sama."  
  
"No...but you know me," I argued. "He used me, Ling. I wouldn't be surprised if he's using you..."  
  
"I can take care of myself," she insisted.  
  
Okay...she was right. But still...  
  
"Your dad's going to be in the tournament," she said.  
  
"Kazuya will be there? Definitely?" I still didn't want to think of him as my dad. Even during all the years I grew up living my life so that Mom and Dad would be proud of me...it was hard to believe so much has changed. For fifteen years, I had imagined my dad to be someone I always wanted to meet. Someone I wanted to be proud of...someone to be proud of me. Now that I know who he is...and that he's alive...I don't want any of those things.  
  
"He's on the list of fighters. Paperwork, photos and everything...he's ready to go."  
  
"Grandfather wants something," I pointed out. "No way would he give up the zaibatsu as a prize to just anyone...And since Kazuya is entering...something's going on...like he deliberately wants to lure Kazuya out."  
  
Ling drank some of her tea. "I guess you don't plan on meeting up with your dad?"  
  
"He's not my dad," I replied.  
  
"Yes, he is. He-"  
  
"Look...he helped in making me, but the rest of it, he wasn't around for."  
  
"Jin, I-"  
  
"I spent two long years unlearning the Mishima Karate," I interrupted her. "I don't want anything to do with either Grandfather or Kazuya..."  
  
"But Kazuya's your father," she insisted. "Maybe if-"  
  
"He doesn't know I exist!"   
  
"He will at some point," she argued.   
  
"It doesn't matter," I cut in. "I don't want anything to do with him. Both he and Grandfather deserve to die. Look at me! You think I'm happy knowing that I'm related to them?!" Didn't she get it? I didn't want anything to do with them.  
  
"But-"  
  
"I came to this tournament to end all of this! I won't let anyone else's lives get ruined because of those two!"  
  
"Jin..."  
  
"They ruined my life! You don't know what it felt like...lying there...bleeding to death...and suddenly have your own grandfather shoot you!"  
  
She grabbed my arm. "Jin. I didn't mean-"  
  
"I can't even look at myself in the mirror anymore! I see Kazuya. And I see all the mistakes he and Grandfather made over the years..."  
  
"Jin, your mom loved your dad! You told me so yourself."  
  
"But he didn't love her back," I countered. "If he did...he would have been able to have a normal life! I would have been normal!"  
  
"Jin, your father's made a lot of mistakes. But maybe it's not all his fault. Maybe it's your grandfather's. If he was willing to shoot you..."  
  
"No, I-"  
  
"Jin, you're not listening!" she raised her voice.   
  
I went quiet.  
  
"You don't even know your dad. If your mother really loved him, then there must have been something good about him. You're not giving your father a chance..."  
  
"I'm not going to take that risk," I argued. "Both he and Grandfather have a lot to answer for..."  
  
"What about your mom? The last thing she'd want is you going after your dad like this!"  
  
"He's not my dad. He never will be." She wasn't listening to anything I was saying. It was frustrating the hell out of me. She'd never understand. "Look...maybe telling you what happened wasn't such a good idea..."  
  
"No...I'm glad you told me." She was quiet for a while.  
  
I massaged my temples. Damn, my head was starting to hurt. It wasn't fair. I was really all alone. No relatives...Not many friends... I looked at her again. I wasn't going to turn away one of the few people I knew and trusted. I let my hands drop. "I need to find out what Grandfather's up to. Why he wants Kazuya to join the tournament so badly," I spoke up. "I don't expect you to do anything to help me...but...I want you to be careful."  
  
"Jin-"  
  
"Please."  
  



	8. Kazuya Mishima

Jin  
  
Ling had left the hotel about half an hour after our discussion. Besides, I needed some time to myself for the next couple of days. She said a lot. I think now more than ever I see what I'm doing. Kazuya isn't just someone I've heard of all my life and hated for the past two years. He's real. He's alive. And as much as I hate to admit it, he is my father.  
  
Something kept nagging me. Questioning me. As if my plan to destroy the Mishima family line was wrong. My conscience picked a really bad time right now. I had taken my picture at the zaibatsu early this morning, so my paperwork should be finished soon. The tournament was supposed to start in a few days. Now would be a really bad time to back out.   
  
Once again I thought about Mom. Her face when she talked about Kazuya. She looked happy, yet she was sad because they couldn't be together. I know she isn't very happy with me right now. Mom never yelled at me...she never spanked me...but whenever I did something wrong, she made me feel so guilty. And she didn't have to say anything, because she already knew what I had done. Mom could sense what was going on around her. Because of that, she and I were a lot closer than most sons and mothers.  
  
I ended up taking a long walk through the city. I wasn't in a mood to get home anytime soon. I found myself wandering the streets of the nice restaurants.   
  
A black limo was parked at the curb. Probably some rich businessman having lunch. Then I saw the license plate. 'Kazuya1'. You gotta be kidding me...  
  
The chauffeur stepped out of the car, opening the door as someone walked out of the restaurant, two guys in dark suits following him.  
  
Geez. It was him. He was wearing casual clothes, yet he looked like a CEO. This was Kazuya Mishima. In the flesh. I didn't think he'd be so intimidating.  
  
He noticed that I just stood there, like an idiot, so he stared at me. He was wearing dark sunglasses, so I couldn't see his eyes, but I knew it was him. His hair and his face gave him away. That, and the fact that he walked as if he owned everything around him.  
  
I watched him carefully beneath the hood of my jacket, watching him as he moved. He didn't stop looking at me either.   
  
He spoke to his chauffeur in a quiet voice. "Take me back to the hotel."  
  
I continued to look at him. He kept his expression neutral. Guess he was used to people giving him dirty looks. But this case was different. He didn't take his eyes off of me as he climbed into the backseat of the limo. His door closed, and the driver climbed into the front seat, starting the engine. The limo drove away from the curb, slowly passing by me. The window of Kazuya's seat rolled down a couple inches, and I saw his that he was still looking at me, only this time through his sunglasses. He tilted his head slightly, looking at me over the top of his sunglasses. One of his eyes glowed red. What the heck?  
  
I still stared at him, hating him, as the limo pulled away. And I just knew that he kept looking right back.   
  
  
  
To be continued...?  
  
  
BTW, thanks to all the readers out there for reviewing. I know some of you are big Ling/Jin fans...but in actuality, that's not the type of story I intended. This was originally supposed to be just a story from Jin's POV...that first chapter...but I ended up branching off cuz I thought it'd be interesting. ^_^  



End file.
